Help From Beyond the Grave
by Kampe
Summary: With the Doctor gone, someone is hacking all the Skasis Paradigms to take over all the universes. However River Song and Captain Jack Harkness have a plan, at the same time two rouge alien are planning their escape. Can two River Songs, one Doctor, one Clara, an immortal man, UNIT, Torchwood and two Time Lord siblings with questionable motives stop the Antagonist?
1. Chapter 1-The Doctor isn't in

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story except for Nemo. I do not own any rights to Doctor Who or the right to claim money for it. Those rights are the BBC's.

**Chapter 1- The Doctor isn't in at the moment.**

A fairly young looking woman strode down the corridor, but the anxiety on her face made her seem far older. Her blonde curls bounced in time with her hurried step and her hand constantly twitched near her gun strapped to her thigh. "How tight is the security?" She asked the man next to her.

A handsome young man sighed, his long coat billowing out behind him. He too had a hand near a large gun on his waist. "As tight as we can make it. We have a Vorian Plasma shield up, a Slictarawain Mental Barrier and a Phortorian dampener."

"That's not good enough. You know who he is, he could get past that with a paper clip." The lady responded her tone carefully blank.

"Look, River, we've put up what we've got. TORCHWOOD isn't like UNIT we don't have a range of equipment, only what we've scavenged." The man replied exasperated.

River Song glared pointedly at the man, then she sighed and looked away. "I'm glad you're not UNIT."

"They would've shot him in seconds."

The two continued on in silence until the came to a steel door flanked by six guards. The man held up an ID card and said. "Captain Jack Harkness, Head of Torchwood." The guards saluted him and opened the door, six passcodes were required.

Once they were in and the door was shut River exclaimed. "Newbies! You're guarding him with newbies?"

"They're all we've got." Jack replied.

River harrumphed and approached the sitting-room sized black box in front of them, she touched her hand to it and a concealed door opened to reveal another room-sized black box.

"We're entering the barriers now." Jack announced. He handed River a silver bracelet, which she slipped on, just before putting on one himself. The bracelets cancelled out the effects of the barriers. Together, after opening the door, they strode into the room. Each their faces was a blank façade, but it was a façade close to slipping.

"Tick tock goes the clock, The Doctors dead at last. Tick tock goes the clock; He was only ever a mask." A voice sang in an eerie way, it sounded like a harp or bells.

River stiffened, the voice came from a man sitting on a iron bed in the center of the room, his back was to River and Jack.

"I was wondering when you would come." The man said gleefully, his musical accent more pronounced than ever before. "What do you want this time?"

"We want the Doctor back." Jack saved the unnerved River.

"The Doctor died when Gallifrey burned, His heart died with his people The Citadel fell the children yelled, And the Doctor died when he couldn't save even a single." The man replied an unseen grin darkening his features.

River was shaking uncontrollably. "Liar." She whispered. Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulders, with the strange absence of flirting.

"Galaxies screamed and children cried He tried to help as he had, But it was too late when he arrived The last of his kind a self loathing creature who was only ever sad.

One lifeline was left, the people of Earth, But then even that was gone, And no-one could save him Not even River Song."

River Song barely held back tears, she instead yelled. "LIAR! LIAR! Bring him back!"

The man just chuckled. "The Doctor's dead. Deal with it dear wife."

River strode up, after a short struggle with Jack, and slapped the man, who was wearing a bow-tie and tweed, across the face. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. The man merely laughed harder, his uninjured dark green eye flashing with cruel mirth, and he looked right at her face as she stood in front of him with her hands limp by her sides.

"We're not going to get anything out of him today, River. We should leave." Jack glared at the man before steering River out of the room.

When the door closed the man pulled something out of his sleeve. "Silly apes." He sneered as he looked down at the silver bracelet, his long, floppy, brown hair in his eyes. "Did they really think they could keep me here?"

Throughout the building the fire alarm started to blare, causing the immediate evacuation of the building. Only the man remained deep underground in his inescapable cell.


	2. Chapter 2-The Doctor is in

Chapter 2-The Doctor is in

"So!" The Doctor danced around his TARDIS like an over excited two year-old. "Clara, where to next?"

"Well...Doctor. We may have a problem involving two children." A brunette started hesitantly in a very different fashion to her normal self.  
The Doctor looked at her suspiciously. "Yes?"

"The two children I am nanny to have...uhhh...found out about the whole time travel thing and have blackmailed me into getting them on-board."

"What did you tell them?" The Doctor asked exasperated.

"She didn't say anything." The TARDIS doors creaked open and two children skipped inside. The boy started talking and his speech was finished by his sister. "Yeh we had a history project, we noticed Clara while doing it. Then we investigated further."

The Doctor, who face palmed himself, glared at Clara. The two children were too wrapped up in the 'bigger on the inside/smaller on the outside' thing to notice.

"Wooowww." The boy prolonged the word, making the Doctor turn his attention back to the two children scampering around his TARDIS. "So you're Clara's boyfriend?" He asked suddenly staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor started hitting his head on the console. "No I am not. I have a wife, actually."

"Hello, Sweetie." A woman with curly blonde hair, a black jacket, tank top, black boot-cut trousers and boots appeared in the console room, a Vortex Manipulator strapped to her arm.

"Speak of the Devil!" The Doctor exclaimed before removing a blue diary from his pocket and bounding towards his wife. "So where are we?"

"Have we done the Pandorica?" River Song asked.

"Yep, I've also done 'Let's kill Hitler'." The Doctor responded cheerfully.

"Apparently this time the timelines are incredibly screwed up. We've done Lake Scilencio both times, correct?"

"Yes and I'm also assuming that we've done the Angels in Manhattan?" The Doctor seemed less cheery than before.

"Yes." River too was more subdued.

"Yes, so we're actually in the same place for once except for the-?" The Doctor quickly stopped himself.

"Time, Sweetie. Time."

"Right, yes. River Song meet my newest traveling companion, Clara Oswald. Clara meet River Song, my wife." The Doctor waved his hand between them, perking up a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Clara." River Song stuck out her hand and gave her best smile, the one that said 'back off he's mine'.

"You too, River." Clara took the offered hand, she gave her smile and the look in her eyes said 'I have no interest in him'.

The Doctor, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two females, went towards the two children. "So how are you blackmailing her again?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're gonna tell dad about the time machine if you don't take us on a trip." The girl piped up folding her arms in a menacing gesture.

"Well-"

The TARDIS doors slammed shut and a familiar groaning noise filled the console room. The column in the middle began moving up and down, no-one was anywhere near the console.

The groaning stopped and the Doctor grabbed the scanner only to be greeted with a view of the Tornado like Time Vortex. "What in the name of Rassilon is going on?!"

-Cue the theme-


	3. Chapter 3-The Doctor's Wives

Chapter 3-The Doctor's Wives

"Hello." Another female with blonde curls materialized in the console room, she was wearing the same as River except for the top, as this lady's top was a white dress shirt. "I am from another universe, an alternate universe. We need your help with a problem that affects every universe." She cut straight to the point.

"Why ask us for help, and why do you look like River?" Clara enquired.

"I am River Song, from a different universe." The lady explained.

"This is confusing; can I call you Song and my Wife River?" The Doctor frowned in bewilderment.

"Of course." Song had been avoiding looking at the Doctor she hardly even glanced at him when he asked her permission. River noted than Song was acting like she had when all the times were happening at once and the Doctor was about to die, when she didn't know about his little trick.

"Why ask us for help?" Clara repeated. "Surely you have your own Doctor?"

Song sighed and replied. "That's part of the problem, we will explain if you choose to help. If not I will jump to another universe, where you will help."

"That will rip the Space Time Continuum to shreds! You can't do that!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"It's better than the alternative." Song responded coldly. "Will you help?"

The two children, who had been standing there in silence and awe, suddenly asked. "Can we help?"

"No." Song glanced at them briefly. "It's much too dangerous."

"But we're on the ship, police box...thing. You can't get us off!" The boy responded smugly.

"Yes I can, I am piloting the TARDIS. I could simply land her outside your house then dematerialize without you." Song shot back.

"You're bluffing."

"Or I could take the Doctor, River and Clara on my Vortex Manipulator and leave you here."

The two children decided not to argue, allowing the Doctor to give his answer. "All universes you say?"

"Yes." Song responded. "You should know, by the way, that the timelines for our universes were the same up until just after the Angels in Manhattan."

The Doctor sighed realizing that he was beaten. "I'll help." He looked at River and Clara. "Do you two want to come?"

River smirked. "If I don't come then who's going to keep you out of trouble Sweetie?"

Clara grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So," Song glared at the two children menacingly. "What should I do with the two of you?"

The children shivered in terror, until Song broke into a smile. The children stared dumbfounded at her and the familiar noise of the TARDIS dematerializing filled the console room. A deep thrum filled the room signalling that they had landed. Almost immediately the TARDIS took off again, the two children left behind _where_ they had boarded, just a few minutes after _when_ they had boarded.

This display left the other inhabitants of the TARDIS lost for words. None of them had ever seen River Song, whatever universe she was from, act so cold and angry for apparently no reason, nor had they ever seen her exhibit these terrifying mood swings.

"Right then," Song stated cheerfully. "we're off to see the wizard. Well actually we're off to a different universe. I just wanted to say that."

A tear opened in the Time Vortex it grew into a crack that threated to swallow the little blue box that span around without a care. The Crack did, and nothing was left but the unused pathways of the Time Vortex.

The box appeared in an almost identical location and continued, believing that this jump had gone unnoticed, on its flight.

Yet someone noticed and they took their chance.

The Universe was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4- The Antagonist

Chapter 4- The Antagonist

_A top secret base in a hidden location, somewhere near Demons Run._

The door's opened smoothly and a figure strode through them, unheeding of the two guards dead behind him. He continued on down the hallway meeting no-one and nothing.

The man was disappointed he had expected better security, especially after Demon's Run, he hadn't even had to pull out any kind of power yet.

_"Apes, so weak." _He sneered.

The man- though he was no _hu_man- turned the corner sharply. A large and imposing door loomed in front of him. Four guards stood in front of it, they stood sharp and still, rigidly to attention.

The man walked right up to them, they didn't see him, and they_ couldn't _see him. Their brains simply did not acknowledge him.

It was so fun to mess with minds.

The man stood there looking down at the impassive guards as he shifted through their timelines.

_Arthur Roberts: Human, single, childless. Started out as a receptionist was involved in a theft and forced to go on the run, joined the Silence as a way out. _The Universe won't miss him.

_Erin Parson: Drinker, gambler, wanted across the Sorxan Empire. _Maybe he should collect the reward.

_Jake O'Hare: Married, father of one. Joined the Silence to pay off gambling debts. Wife has good income, close to divorce. _Relatively few will care if he 'has an accident'.

_Marian Robinson: Human, 17 single mother of two, no family. Joined the Silence to pay for her children's upbringing. _Here the man hesitated, even he knew the pain of being ripped from family and left alone in the world. It was the story of his life.

So he would let her be.

A light tap on the shoulder and Marian Robinson was gone.

Panic erupted, of course, making the man smile lazily.

_"Apes, so predictable."_

Without even lifting a finger the man stopped the guards' hearts. All he had to do was convince them to stop, just a mental nudge here, a little push there and three guards fell to the floor, dead.

The man strode through the now-open doors straightening his bowtie as he did so.

A man, who was sitting with his feet on the desk, was the only person in the room. He was completely unaware of the death outside, so he was rather surprised when the doors opened and closed, seemingly of their own accord, and the sound barrier went up.

The man who had killed the guards (Let's call him the Antagonist shall we?) watched the other man with an insane half-smile on his face, taking in the letter opener on the desk.

The Antagonist stopped his manipulation of the man's brain and appeared in front of the terrified human.

"Jordan Orxer Alfric-Whiller." The Antagonist stated in his tuneful voice with a carefully blank expression on his face. "Single, human and head of the Weaponry Division of the Silence."

"Y-yes." The stunned man, Jordan Orxer Alfric-Whiller, stuttered.

"Responsible for the destruction of Haman Major and the loss of over 200 billion lives during the testing of the Broadsword Bomb?"

Alfric-Whiller took a deep breath, steeling himself. He stood, back straight, fully upright attempting to stare down at the Antagonist, which wasn't working as the Antagonist was an inch or so taller than Alfric-Whiller. "I suppose so." Alfric-Whiller answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The Antagonist informed him.

"Do what?" Alfric-Whiller sneered.

"Actually there's just the hard way." The Antagonist smirked as he took control of the man's limbs.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Alfric-Whiller stuttered as he was forced to pick up the, blunt, wooden letter opener.

The Antagonist just laughed cruelly and melodically as terrified and painful screams filled the air while Jordan Orxer Alfric-Whiller pushed the letter opener through his chest and into his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Doubtful Allies and the Protagonist

_Earth 2016_

"Here we are!" Song chimed in a forced-happy manner. The TARDIS landed silently and the frozen inhabitants of the TARDIS woke from their state.

"Uhhh, okay!" The Doctor regained his composure and bounded towards the door. Song held out an arm to stop him.

"It would be best if I went first, _guns_." Song explained.

"Right, okay." The Doctor backed up and Song strode the door.

"Hello it's just me I'm back." Song greeted the soldiers on the other side and the others trailed out behind her.

"Ma'am!" A soldier saluted. "Soldier Amartige of UNIT, there is a situation under our jurisdiction currently progressing in Torchwood. You are required to deal with it as co-head of the current operation."

Song pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, take me to the problem."

They progressed down the metal corridor to the main control room, as they neared their destination they heard voices.

"I say we shoot them one the spot." A male voice with an American accent stated. "My base, my rules."

"Might I remind you _Captain _that UNIT have jurisdiction over this situation and that this man is a wanted criminal." A sharp and calm female voice informed him.

"Look we're here to help!" A male voice interrupted.

"A criminal who had me locked up for a year _Commander_!" The 'Captain' responded, ignoring the other man's outburst.

"We, are, here, to, HELP!" The man exclaimed again.

"I say shoot them." The 'Captain' continued, once again ignoring the man.

"Nothing will be done without my say so." The 'Commander' replied icily.

"Shoo-"

"SHUT UP!" A different female voice yelled effectively silencing the room. "LISTEN TO US! WE, ARE, HERE, TO, HELP!"

The sight that met the Doctor's, Song's, River's and Clara's eyes was certainly one to remember. Two humanoids stood in the centre of the room surrounded by a mass of people. Some were soldiers, some doctors and some tacticians. They couldn't see the people in the middle; all they could tell was that one was female and the other male and that the female had commanded the attention of the room.

"Now," The female whispered glacially, her voice was song-like. "Listen to me. You need all the help you can get and we are offering ours. Accept it or don't, but no-one will die today."

"He counts as someone?" The Captain snorted, obviously referring to her companion.

"He is my brother; I advise that you treat him with respect." She snarled back.

"Excuse me! He tortured me for a year!"

"He's got over that phase. Haven't you?"

An audible gulp could be heard from the male so the four assume that the female was glaring. "Y-yes."

"Good. So, do you want our help or not?" The female asked.

"What's the catch?" The Captain queried.

"You pass a law that stops the abuse of non-earth-origin life-forms, which is actually part of the reason for your current problem, you treat us with respect, allow us to input to your plan and you wipe my brother's record, clean."

"That sounds reasonable." The Commander decided.

"What's going on here?" Song inquired. The four of them had finally managed to force their way through the crowd so now they could get a good look at the situation.

Captain Jack Harkness and the UNIT Commander stood side by side facing two humanoids, one female the other male.

The female had straight brown hair that fell almost to her shins; she had no fringe so it was easy enough to see her piercing grey eyes, which had insanity prominent in them, framed by thick lashes.

She was slim and tall, much like the Doctor's previous incarnation except unhealthily thin, her face had high cheekbones and was pale except for the swirling, golden tattoos that covered her body and her red lips that stood out by miles.

She resembled a skeleton and her clothes, a ragged shirt and pair of cut-offs, hung limply off her frame. She looked like she hadn't seen a decent meal in years.

The only similarities in looks between the man and his sister were the unhealthy thinness and the insanity in his hard, brown eyes. White-blonde hair fell to the nape of his neck and he too was dressed in cut-offs and a ragged shirt.

River felt her husband tense beside her. She glanced at him and saw a cold, impassive mask instead of his normally charismatic face as he stared at the man. Anger, hatred (and was that brotherly love?) rolled off the Doctor in waves for a moment. These emotions were soon replaced with calmness and acceptance.

Then his eyes flickered to the woman, River could have sworn he jumped three feet into the air. The woman's eyes locked with his and River was instantly on red alert. Her face never changed from its stone-like expression but River felt something pass between them.

The Doctor flinched slightly before both of them looked away.

**Line Break**

_'What in the name of Rassilon are they doing here?' _The Doctor thought. _'I mean him; I can deal with, her? Not so much.' _The Doctor was metaphorically cowering with his tail between his legs. He really felt the need to find the nearest exit. Unfortunately, his self-preservation and morality stopped him.

_'You owe her too much,' _He realized. _'Even if this isn't your universe. Besides, you need help, from the looks of things, and who better than them?'_

The Doctor found himself speaking, his better judgment winning over his fear. "You should let them help. She is telling the truth, you need them."


	6. Chapter 6- The Element of the Unknown

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had a case of writer's block, also most of the previous chapters were pre-written. This could be considered a filler chapter but it is essential to the plot line. Hopefully I can tell you more about the two strangers in the previous chapter next time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- The Element of the Unknown

_Delta III_

The Antagonist felt the fresh, night air whip his face. His gaze focused on the base below him. Fire ripped through the ruins of what had been the Delta III Military Base of the Silence.

A small, black object sat in the palm of the Antagonist's hand. It hummed slightly as the advanced technology used to make it worked tirelessly. In the clenched fist that was his other hand a small grey stick that showed no indication of its importance.

The Antagonist moved the grey stick to his left hand and used his right to fish around in the pocket of his tweed jacket. He withdrew a device, no bigger than an iPod. It was a simple black screen as thin as a piece of card.

He lightly touched the screen, and circular, golden symbols appeared on the flat surface. Another touch turned them into a hologram floating above the screen.

The Antagonist placed the black object on the screen. Golden light surrounded the object and disappeared once he removed the object. A few taps on the screen altered the programing of the black object.

He carefully placed it in his pocket and moved the grey stick onto the screen. Once again gold light shone and faded, but this time it left a complicated set of codes on the screen.

Green cubes shimmered as holograms; ancient text was inscribed on every cube face. The Antagonist grinned. _Finally _the end was in sight.

The Skasis Paradigm lay before him, ready for him to solve.

The man studied it for a moment before placing it in his pocket; he needed one more thing to conquer this universe so he could move onto the next.

No he needed _two _things.

One he already had.

The Antagonist withdrew the black object from one of his many pockets. It looked similar to an eye patch. It was in fact a device used by the silence known as an eye _drive_.

It represented unknown alliances. It was Silence's symbol but he had made it perfectly clear he was not working with them.

It gave him an unknown identity. It was specially modified, by himself, to wipe his face from the minds of those who saw him, with the added bonus of letting him see the Silence and remember them.

It made _him _the Unknown. They could not remember his face.

People fear what they do not know and every villain needs a secret to inspire fear.

He gingerly placed the eye drive over his ruined right eye. A manic grin stretched over his face as he thought about his goal, a dark chuckle escaped his mouth.

Soon this world would perish, along with the next and the next. Where to start? All he needed to do was to reach Trenzalore then-

The Antagonist's head snapped up, his grin disappeared and his eyes grew wide. "It _couldn't _be," He breathed musically. "Not them. It's _impossible_." He laughed at himself. "_Nothing's impossible_."

Far away on the distant planet of Earth in the long gone year of 2016 two of the Antagonist's brethren heard the insane laughter of their old friend.

Their one thought was for his astonishing change. His sanity had always been doubtful, but this…

_"Theta, what happed to you?"_


	7. Chapter 7-The Doctor's Secret

**Sorry this took so long, I had writers block for this fanfic. I will not be updating often as I have new priorities that are necessary for me to get on with. Please check my profile page for any bulletins.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little round-about and lecture-y. The Doctor's thoughts in the last part are fairly important if a bit drone-y.**

**Chapter 7-The Doctor's Secrets**

_Cardiff- Torchwood Base_

There was a moment of silence before the _click _of thirty guns could be heard, and they were all trained on the Doctor. The Time-Lord in question raised his hands slowly into the air, before he ended up as a pin-cushion for bullets.

"At ease." Song ordered them calmly. "I said I'd bring help, didn't I?"

"B-but ma'am!" One soldier yelled.

"I said at ease!" Song growled. The soldiers immediately holstered their guns, but they did not relax completely. They remained, glaring hostilely, at the Doctor.

"Everyone, lunch break!" A voice ordered from the front causing the crowd to disperse. Welcome back!" Captain Jack Harkness yelled from the other end of the room. "I see you brought the best you could find!"

The time-travellers made their way through the dwindling crowd, which parted before them, towards the handsome figure of the former Time-Agent.

"Doctor!" Jack shook the Time-Lord's hand enthusiastically before moving on to shake hands with River and Clara. River's handshake was polite and uneventful, however, with Clara, the good Captain decided to show off a little of his infamous flirting.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He asked before kissing the back of her hand.

"Jack!" Three people yelled while the Unit Commander merely sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying hello!" Was Jack's cliché response to the shout from River, Song and the Doctor.

Meanwhile Clara managed to squeak. "I don't mind."

The UNIT Commander cleared her throat and interrupted the proceedings with a short, yet necessary question. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Thank you." The brown-haired lady exclaimed. She was now sitting on a discarded chair and leaning back in a manner that meant it was only standing on two legs. Her brother was sitting on a second chair with his feet resting on a third. "Are you going to answer us or not?"

"We accept your offer." The Unit Commander decided.

"No, we don't!" Jack argued.

"Yes, we do."

"We really don't."

"I am not playing games with you Harkness." The Commander glared at the immortal man.

"I don't know why anyone would. You hurt my head!" The blonde exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Not helping." The Doctor murmured, knowing full well the blonde could hear him.

"Look I don't know who they are or where they come from," River told Jack. "But we need all the help we can get."

"I second that." Song decided.

"It's not supposed to help!" The blonde barked.

"It would be helpful if you told us the problem." Clara told the Commander.

"Well what's it supposed to do then?"

"That 'man', made Earth a living hell for a year!"

"I think you'll find that's classified."

"Look we need help!"

"It's supposed to annoy him. He really does give me a headache! I wish I could just kill him…"

The cacophony of noise reached its peak just as the brunette's temper reached its. "Would everybody just, SHUT UP?" She roared.

Immediately, silence fell upon the group.

"Thank you. We are getting no-where at this point. So why don't we just take turns, eh?" The brunette sent a withering glare around at the group. "Okay, since I can't trust you children to sort yourselves out I'll do it. Miss Oswald, since you asked a good question, why don't you go first? What do you want to know?"

Clara shifted uncomfortably with everyone's eyes on her. However, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "How did you know my name?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I'm a medium."

Jack scoffed. "Medium's don't exist. There are a few races who have the ability clairvoyance and a few who are oracles and there are plenty of races who are telepathic and many with pyrokinesis and such. But you will never find a person who can do all of those things. It's a rule of the universe."

"Oh really, and where do you come in?" The brunette responded coolly, raising an eyebrow. "It's the exception that proves the rule. Besides, whoever told you that needs to re-check the laws of the universe. Also, whoever said it was just me?"

Jack did a very good fish impression as he struggled with what to say. Clara took advantage of the silence to ask another question. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The brunette answered. "I'm no-one." When a small smile twitched on her lips, the blonde sniggered slightly along with the Doctor. "Call me Nemo."

"I'm the Master." The blonde responded before receiving a glare from Nemo and hastily changing his name. "Okay, okay! Call me Dominic." The Doctor sniggered again. "Shut up." Dominic told him.

"Right so, what is the problem?" Clara asked again.

"Well we have a Class Omega Emergency." The Commander replied. "In other words we're past red alert."

"And…?" Clara questioned.

The Commander, Song and Jack exchanged glances and Song's eyes almost unnoticeably flickered over to the two aliens.

"Oh come on." Dominic drawled. "We know more about this emergency than you do!"

"Oh really?" Jack challenged.

"Duh! We even know the back story."

Dominic was met with several blank looks from those who knew the issue, the others remained confused.

"You really think he just woke up one morning and thought 'Oooh I think I'll take over the universe today, along with the next one and the next!'" He turned his attention to the Doctor, who seemed to have realised what was going on, and sneered. "Are all apes this stupid?"

The Doctor was unsure of how to answer that question. Luckily for him Dominic knew him well enough not expect an answer.

"I'll strike you a deal," Jack decided. "You promise to tell us what you know and we'll accept your conditions."  
The brunette's smile became dangerous. "Sounds like a deal."

**Line Break**

As it turned out they were unable to finish their question and answer session until Jack's stomach was satisfied. Nemo and Dominic split from the group to go above ground. After a brief eye-conversation between the Doctor and the humans, the Doctor volunteered to keep an eye on them.

How the humans managed to ignore the two aliens in ragged clothes and the giant glowing crack in the ground would be a mystery to those who had never heard of a perception filter. However most of the Torchwood base had.

The two aliens were dangling their feet into the giant golden crack running through Cardiff. Shimmering golden energy surrounded them and soaked into their skin as they sat side-by-side in silence. Eventually Dominic decided to voice his feelings in a choky voice. "I missed you, sis."

Nemo smiled gently and ruffled his hair. "I missed you too, little bro."

"No, not the hair!" Dominic yelled playfully before smoothing his hair down.

Nemo laughed musically and Dominic jumped at the unfamiliar noise. The last time she had laughed was over two and a half thousand years ago at the very least. Time had no substance for their race; they were the Lords of it after all. The fact was it was many lifetimes ago when she had last laughed.

**Line Break**

The Doctor froze at the exotic sound of chiming bells and gentle flutes. He had not heard that in a long time, the last time being when he stayed with the Sidhe for a few years. The Sidhe existed above time and they lived in a utopian world. They were much like the Time-Lords and the burning planet of Gallifrey.

Then the Doctor's mind drifted back to happier days, long before the war. He remembered the laughter of his people. Granted the book-obsessed Time Lords hardly ever let their feelings show, but, when they did, their laughter was said to make people drunk on happiness.

The Doctor never laughed with true delight nowadays, he had too much grief on his mind. Besides, it would not be good to make his companions ignorant to the plethora of danger they experienced, would it?

As for the Master, or Dominic as he was now known, his laughter had become cruel. For a while he had not laughed since… The Incident; and his cackling nowadays could not be classified as laughter.

As the Doctor stepped outside and caught sight of the two figures a smile tugged on the edge of his lips. He was glad his oldest friends were free, even if this was not his Universe. However he was not particularly happy about the possibility of his companions' revelation of his… abilities.

The fact that your entire race is an exception to the Universe's rules is something you tend to keep hidden. Time Lord DNA was valuable enough as it was.

It was not that he did not trust his friends; he just did not want them more afraid of him than they already were. Also information could be gained in more ways than one. He already jeopardized their safety enough when they were in his presence or when they were not.

So in other words, their safety was a thin thread, which the Doctor had no intention of breaking.

**Thank You to everyone who reads this story.**


	8. Chapter 8-Rouge Time-Lords and Lady

**Hello Again! Just a reminder to check my profile for bulletins.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Sorry for any and all grammar errors.**

**Reviews**

**GuesssWho- Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad you find it amusing. Also thanks for being the first reviewer for Help From Beyond the Grave!**

**Language Guide**

"This is English"

"This is Gallifreyian"

_"This is mental comunication"_

Chapter 8- Rouge Time-Lords and Lady

_Cardiff- Torchwood Base_

_April 9__th__ 2350_

To say that the Doctor's welcome into the siblings' gathering was cold would be like saying that the Earth's Sun was cold. In other words the duo greeted him with open arms.

It took barely a minute for the two males to start reminiscing, in Gallifreyian about the pranks they had pulled at the Academy. Nemo just smiled, wishing that she could have met this 'Deca'.

All too soon the topic turned to the current situation with Dominic's drums. "Gone, nope, nada." Dominic gave a small whoop. "No more drums for me!"

His old friend had been overjoyed by this development but had immediately started to scrutinise the abnormally quiet Nemo. There were a few awkward moments before Nemo rolled her eyes and reassured the apprehensive Doctor that she did not blame either of them for the past. Relations quickly mellowed out.

The Doctor soon practically begged the two siblings to tell him how they got off Gallifrey. The silblings merely grinned and shook their heads, staring at him smugly until he changed the subject.

Nemo was irritated, to say the least, that those 'apes' had neglected to inform him of his task. The duo was quick to fill in the gaps, confirming the Doctor's suspicions about the Skasis Paradigms.

The story itself, however, shocked the Doctor, but at the same time it made complete sense. The 'back story' explained everything. He certainly would do it in their opponent's place.

"Our only problem? He's completely insane. Well, more than normal at least." Dominic informed his friend. "They pushed it too far, but his current plan won't work out how he wants it to."

"He's not thinking straight." Nemo agreed. "Otherwise we'd be over on his side in a second."

The Doctor silently backed the two. If their opponent was willing to accept advice the Time-Lord would be over there in a pair of heartbeats.

"Anyway," Dominic continued. "I've grown quite fond of this little planet and its apes. There's so much unfinished history, it would be a shame to waste all the time and potential."

"We've got a slightly different plan to these Earthlings, though." Nemo informed the Doctor. "We can't trust them, they've got no idea how his mind works. Locking him up in a rubber room for eternity is pointless and will just give him time to mend his plans."

There was a moment of silence while the three comrades mulled over the situation. The silence was suddenly broken by a distracted Dominic.

"May we use your wardrobe?"

The Doctor laughed internally before quickly starting to agree. "Su-"

"Back up very slowly." Nemo ordered quietly, suddenly resorting to English. The three Time-Lords scurried backwards, their hands subconsciously clenched into fists.

The Doctor took a stride back, only to find all three of them facing the enterance.

The snapping and crackling of the blue electricity in Dominic's palm was the only sound besides Nemo's repetitive mutters.

"Not good. Not good."

The strong smell of gunpowder smoke and ozone coiled in the air.

They all stepped forwards, hesitantly, only to find the entrance to their backs. Smoke curled from an old-fashioned revolver clutched in Nemo's hand. The Doctor glanced at it quizzically but did not object.

A low buzzing had joined the crackling along with a green glow. The Doctor glanced down at his hand in confusion. His sonic screwdriver was on a possibly lethal setting and clenched firmly in his hand.

His eyes then immediately widened at the black marks on his fist and wrist.

"O Rassilon, no." The Doctor murmured in distress.

Dominic glanced towards him in confusion, but Dominic's head quickly whipped around when the revolver clattered to the floor.

Nemo was on her knees, her face a pained grimace. Her hands pressed into her temples as she sank to the floor in silent agony.

Her brother gently placed his hand on her shoulder, oblivious to the Doctor, who was staring straight ahead in horror. Nemo swiftly dismissed her brother's concern. "Don't worry about me, deal with them!"

"Who?" Dominic asked reluctantly.

"Usss." A clacking voice hissed. The Doctor stepped in front of Dominic and Nemo protectively yet menacingly.

"Who and what are you?" Dominic asked brazenly.

"We are the Silence." The creature responded in a breathy, yet eerie, voice. It was tall, thin and dressed in a blue-black business suit. Its skull like head was cocked and its sunken, lidless eyes stared out unnervingly. "Take usss in." It ordered.

The spread fingers at its sides were unnaturally long and thin; they sparked, threateningly, with blue energy.

"What do you want?" The Doctor demanded angrily.

The creature just hissed in impatiens.

"I'm sorry," Dominic told it coldly. "But we don't let stray Niveuscutis Cavalarius in on demand."

"You will take usss in." The creature, which was now identified as a Niveuscutis Cavalarius, stated.

Nemo groaned again and Dominic's eyes flashed to his sister and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Kos." The Doctor called and Dominic's eyes focused on the Niveuscutis Cavalarius again.

"Who's this?" Dominic asked the Doctor in bewilderment. Seemingly ignorant of the Doctor's defensive stance he continued. "Shouldn't we invite him in?"

Dominic was just about to do just that, when he found himself paralyzed and two familiar presences invaded his mind without warning.

He struggled mentally until a familiar, yet hoarse, mental voice ordered him to 'stop'.

_"They're called the Niveuscutis Cavalarius, more commonly referred to as Silents."_ The other presence, the Doctor, explained. _"__They're part of a religious order called the Silence. They believe that 'On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a Question will be asked, a question that must never, ever be answered.' And that 'Silence will fall when the Question is asked.'"_

_"Doctor Who?"_ Nemo informed her brother, her mental voice was strained.

_"They just used post hypnotic suggestion on you."_ The Doctor continued. _"You look away, you forget."_

_"There's more than one."_ Nemo stated.

Dominic's brain quickly processed the information before he snorted mentally. _"'Silence will fall when the Question is asked.' ' Silence will fall?' Yet they called themselves the Silence? Who made this prophecy anyway?"_

_"No idea."_ The Doctor responded. _"If I did, I could get some answers."_

Dominic's 'eyes' narrowed after a moment of thought. _"Sis, how do you know the question?" _The Doctor too 'turned to look' at Nemo.

_"It's my prophecy, thank-you-very-much!"_ She told them in an offended and irritated 'voice'. _"I recited it."_ Nemo's mood abruptly swung and she gave a short, mental chuckle. _"Though you are right about the whole 'Silence will fall' 'Silence' thing."_

_"So the order called the Silence will fall then?"_ Dominic asked hopefully.

_"Ahhh, I cannot tell you that…"_ She mocked in a misty voice. _"Seriously though, I can't. The choices are incredibly complex. Oh why am I telling you this? Do it yourselves!"_

There was a short, awkward silence.

_"Honestly! You mean to tell me that neither of you practice? When was the last time you used your powers anyway?"_ Nemo yelled mentally at them.

There was another short pause before they both responded.

_"Eighth incarnation…?" _The Doctor responded hestitantly. _"A bit in the Tenth…?"_

_"Same time as his Tenth…?"_ Dominic whispered mentally.

Nemo opened her metaphorical mouth to begin a rant when the conversation was both fortunately, and unfortunately' interrupted.

Fortunately the Niveuscutis Cavalarius had grown impatient and had hissed threateningly at them.

Unfortunately Nemo had been thrown into another bout of unidentified pain that was even more potent than the last.

The Silent completely disregarded the agonised Time-Lady and the concerned Time-Lords. It ignored the revolver that the blonde crouched down to retrieve and it attempted to stare down the destroyer of worlds, who clutched a lethal green stick in his iron fist.

It simply ordered three of a dwindling race with no regard for its safety. You had to admire it in a way. Then again it had many of its kind at its disposal. It writhed its head, as if cracking its neck, and hissed.

"Take me to your leader…"

**Latin Translation**

**Niveuscutis Cavalarius- Niveus Cutis Calvariam**

**Niveus- White**

**Cutis- Skin**

**Calvariam- Skull**

**White-Skin Skull**

**Author's Notes**

**If anyone is annoyed about how I have decided to make Time-Lords mediums I have done it because the Doctor seems to be holding back in order to enjoy the adventure. With the extra powers it would be too easy and no fun for him, so he does not use them. Same with the Master.**

**Yes, I'm being mean and letting you draw your own conclusions about the problem. Feel free to guess and ask me who the Antagonist is, what the Silence are up to and what Nemo and Dominic/The Master are plotting.**

**Also I will reveal more about Nemo soon. However, to keep you guessing, I will tell you that those tattoo's, if you want to call them that, are not the same as the Seer's in the End of Time.**


	9. Chapter 9- Who? What? When? Where? Why?

**Hello. Thanks for reading, Following and adding this story to your favourites list. This, and the next few chapters, are flashbacks so we can answer a few questions.**

Chapter 9- Who? What? When? Where? Why?

**_Flashback_**

_Location: Earth  
England  
Bath_

_Year: Earth year 2014 AD_

_Date: 29__th__ July_

_Time: 7:30pm_

_Weather: Heavy downpour, strong winds  
15 degrees Celsius_

The Doctor flung the TARDIS doors open causing a flock of pigeons to scatter into the skies. He took a deep breath of fresh air before glancing around in confusion.

July heralded the summer holidays and the start of Bath's tourist season. However the streets were deserted except for a middle aged man scurrying down the paved sidewalk. His shoulders were hunched against the raging winds and the relentless rain; his thin anorak did little to stave off the storm.

The Doctor looked to his left, at the Timpson store, then to his right, at the Roman Baths gift shop. He pivoted on his heel and glared at his Time Machine. By now dark the street held no life. The man had found the delicious warmth of his car and the engine could be heard in the distance as he rushed back home.

"I said 350 AD!" The Doctor scowled angrily as he berated his TARDIS. "Not," He gestured wildly. "2014! I specified anytime not between 2000 and 2150, and then only if you_ had_ to take me off course."

The TARDIS thrummed patiently in response.

"Help?" The Doctor's eyebrows rose in disbelief and he crossed his arms exasperatedly. "A child needs help?" His dark eyes flashed angrily. "You said that the last time! There was nothing but a Treinta patrol group that accidently crashed!"

The TARDIS hummed gently.

"Okay, okay there was a little dispute."

The TARDIS was silent.

"Maybe it was a full blown war then."

The TARDIS purred knowingly.

"Look I appreciate you trying to help, but don't look for new companions! They'll just get hurt. Besides they're distracting and annoying, not to mention most apes are stupid."

The TARDIS whirred her engines.

"Yes they are stupid! Look at Time-Lords, Sycorax, Olytrians, even the Slitheen! Every other species discovered how to safely harness nuclear power in half the time it took humanity to 'invent' electricity."

The TARDIS sighed, she realised that she was fighting a losing battle. She whirred her engines at a higher pitch effectively abandoning the subject.

"It's not you I'm angry with." The Doctor sighed in response. "It's just…"

The TARDIS groaned reassuringly.

The Doctor grimaced before sighing dramatically. "Where is this child again?"

**Line Break**

The Abbey bells chimed melodically eight times. However the small boy curled up under his covers could not hear the soothing sounds of the bells. His innocent face peered over the duvet at the shadows that danced around his room. The headlights of a passing car could be seen through the dark blue curtains and the sound of a motor reached the boy's ears.

The stairs creaked menacingly and deep, grating breaths filled the lower stairwell. The boy flung off his covers and bolted out of his bedroom. His shaggy, golden hair flapped against his neck and his large brown eyes were wide with fear.

The door creaked slightly as he pushed past it. The boy emerged on the dark landing, but he did not stop even for a breath. The boy took the stairs two at a time as he scurried upstairs.

Light shone like a beacon of hope from underneath the doorway ahead. The boy flung himself through it then shut it noiselessly behind him.

The welcome sight of a brightly lit bedroom greeted him. Bookshelves encased the room, covering all the walls except for the one with a window. A beige carpet covered the floor and the celling was white.

A wooden framed, single bed sat in the middle of the room. It was neatly made, with cream sheets and a multi-coloured quilt, which was folded at the bottom.

A desk was positioned in front of the window with a white desk lamp positioned on it. The desktop was littered with paper filled with cramped hand writing and music staves, little doodles edged the compositions.

A white, Ikea swivel chair was in front of the desk. It was occupied by a female teenager with long, golden hair and calm brown eyes. The girl looked up as her younger brother dashed into the room.

"Again?" The girl asked, receiving an anxious nod in reply. She proceeded to reach into a desk draw and pull out a small, clear, plastic container full of white grains. She also pulled out several bent nails before beckoning her brother over.

The two sprinkled a circle of salt around the chair and gathered all the papers into a red book bag that the girl clasped firmly in her hand. She handed a few nails, which were made of iron, to her brother.

The girl worked quietly, not even flinching at the creaks or the grating breaths. Her brother, though, jumped at every sound and shuddered whenever he took a breath.

The footsteps had reached the landing and were now pounding to the door. Something knocked on it, as of politely asking to enter. When it received no response the door handle turned and slowly the hinges began to creak.

Two groaning sounds filled the room. One was the creature's breathing. The other originated from a box.

A box that was big, bold and blue.


	10. Chapter 10- Who?

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for how late this update is, I was unavailable last weekend and I cannot update during the week unless fortune smiles upon me.**

**The chapters labelled 'Who?' 'What?' 'When'? 'Where?' and 'Why?' will explain the Antagonist, eventually.**

**Well, finally, here is the chapter.**

Chapter 10- Who?

_**Flashback**_

The creature stepped into the room. It looked like someone has bred a fairy with a shark. It was something that would have made some of the most hardened warriors run for their mothers.

It was bald with parchment like skin. Pieces were peeling off and rough blue scales could be seen below the skin. It had two beady black eyes, which were positioned on either side of its head, with an earhole below each eye.

A terrifying grin split its face. Its sharp, pointed teeth were yellow with plaque and its mouth went from one ear hole to the other.

Its chest was covered in chocolate coloured feathers that were moulting heavily and its fingernails were yellow and curved, like plaque covered claws.

It wore a fur loincloth that was the same colour as its feathers. Its legs were peeling severely and its feet were the colour of rotting flesh. Disgusting yellow nails sprouted from its toes and were filed to a point.

It stood on its hideous legs like a human with a hunchback.

The creature's most distinguishing feature was its wings. They looked like bat's wings covered in black feathers. In places the feathers were gone and a silver metal could be seen. Along the bottom edges of its wings were vertical, tapered razor-blades stained with blood.

The wind from the TARDIS' entrance scattered white powder and oily black feathers across the room. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his face a blank mask, and the shark-fairy hybrid took a step back.

"A Florexian, more commonly known as a fairy. Unless I am very much mistaken?" The Doctor asked coldly.

The 'Florexian hissed while its eyes, and head, darted back and forth between the Doctor and the children.

"Now return to your home world or I make things very unpleasant for you." The Doctor growled.

The children were frozen in place. They hardly dared to breathe as they watched the strange man stand up to the monster who had plagued them for so long. The girl felt uneasy though, her gut instinct told her that something was out of place. Maybe if there had not been so much chaos someone would have noticed a break in the white circle.

"No!" The creature screeched before lunging towards the children. A handful of salt and iron filings hit the Florexian making it scream in pain.

Its left shoulder hit an invisible barrier, but its right hand grabbed the girl. She yelled in terror and dropped the red bookbag.

The Doctor lunged forward, sonic screwdriver in hand. However he was no match for the creature's extreme speed.

Its left hand blurred and hit something on its neck.

One moment it was standing there, leering, as smoke curled off it. The next it was gone and a defenceless girl was nowhere to be found.

The boy was frozen in shock. Suddenly he rounded on the Doctor. "If you hadn't turned up in your stupid  
machine none of this would've happened!" He screamed as tears ran down his face. "That _thing_ blew the salt away! If you hadn't come my sister would still be here!"

The Doctor flinched, face covered with guilt.

"Go!" The boy cried. "Leave me alone!"

The Doctor slunk back to his TARDIS with another death on his conscience.

The girl had been taken to a parallel world. This particular parallel world was Florexi. If you were not a FLorexian, or accompanied by a Florexian, you could only cross the barrier on the Winter Solstice, but of course there were consequences.

There was no hope for the girl. The Florexian's would not relinquish her and she had no way of knowing the precautions that had to be taken when entering Florexi.

However it was not her fault. It was not her fault that she had been graced with musical talent, and beautiful voice and a keen ear. It was not her fault that the Florexi court had, had a change of ruler.

No one blamed her. The Doctor blamed himself. The boy, however, blamed the Doctor. Well actually he blamed himself, but it is always easier to blame someone else. Is it not?


	11. Chapter 11- What?

**Hello again!**

**Sorry that this is so short, I have had a momentary lapse of ideas. The story just won't flow properly. I will get there eventually, though.**

**Anyway, if you are at all interested, I am going to publish a Halloween special on the weekend before Halloween. It is a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles Crossover, so check it out if you are interested.**

**Any way, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11-What?

_Unit Base- Earth Year 2034_

"Sir!" One of the guards snapped to attention as he walked pass. The man did not halt his step for the guard, who now tailed him like a lost puppy, and continued his march towards his office.

"How can I help you, Alexson?" The blonde man asked as he strode purposefully down the corridor.

"The Doctor's vehicle has been sighted sir! Command has put you in charge of the retrieval." Alexson informed him.

"Thank you, Alexson. Gather Unit Four, I will meet you at the launching bay."

Alexson swiftly marched down the corridor and the blonde man slipped into his office. He withdrew a small, faded photograph from his pocket and a let a small tear slip down his face. He quickly stuffed the photo away and turned his mind to darker thoughts.

The man smirked evilly at the thought of his mission. See Peter Andrews was no longer the boy of five who had lost his sister; he was now a bitter twenty year old out for the Doctor's blood.

**Line Break**

**_Present_**

The Doctor and Dominic could not quite remember how they came to be carrying the unconscious body of Nemo through Torchwood's halls. Both were being very careful not to trip over her hair. Also neither was quite sure of why they kept getting the feeling that they were being followed.

However, the flickering lights were a key reminder that something was after them. Nemo's slight presence in their minds assured them that what they had forgotten was not lethal and they arrived at Torchwood's lunch hall without incident.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for those in the lunch hall.

A food fight was in full swing and a porridge like substance was splattered all over the walls.

Song and River danced through the crowd, ammunition at the ready. Both were spotless unlike the rest of the room. Jack was covered in splodges of grey slop and was laughing manically as he shot down person after person. Clara sheltered under one of the tables as she strategically struck the other fighters.

Meanwhile, in the very centre of the room, the Unit Commander sat there. Her uniform was pristine and she ate her food without a care in the world as she seemingly ignored the grey projectiles flying around her.

The two Time-Lords gaped as she finished her porridge, stood up and walked over to put the bowl in the serving hatch without incident. Their jaws still hung open as she calmly strolled over to them and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well?" The UNIT Commander asked.

Both jaws snapped shut and the Doctor replied. "We need to get to the infirmary. I would have used the TARDIS but I get the feeling that something is following us."

"Follow me." She ordered as she stalked out of the room, the Time-Lords in pursuit. "I do not belive that we have been properly introduced. My name is Rosa Middleton, UNIT Commander. I am in charge of the operation."

The two Time-Lords exchanged a brief look, neither fully trusted Rosa. She was far too militaristic.

"It is lovely to meet you." Dominic responded with a half-smile.

"I concur." The Doctor replied welcomingly.

Rosa glanced over her shoulder and smiled genuinely. That was when the two Time-Lords decided that working against her was going to be so much harder.

**Line Break**

Electricity crackled around him as the storm reached its climax. Thunder roared and metal shrieked. His scarred face held a determined look as he plunged through the very fabric of Time itself.

The world began to tear at its seams and planets screamed as they burned. His maniacal cackle shook the universe as he rode towards revenge.

His mouth twisted into a cruel grimace and his eyes danced with demonical laughter. A cape, tainted with the blood of thousands, swirled behind him.

He pressed onwards, towards victory and revenge, as he dove through the vortex. Almost like a heat sensor he pinpointed his target.

Two hearts thumped in both of his victims' chests and energy, completely invisible to the naked eye, sparked of them. Golden halos surrounded their bodies.

Wait, victims?

The man snarled in confusion. Two of them? What had happened? Was that half-breed interfering again?

He scowled with anger, his eyes as grey as the storm clouds around him.

_'No matter,'_ He thought. _'Two is always better than one.'_


End file.
